


Shopping

by QueenNymeria



Series: Acceptance [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Dinner, M/M, Modern AU, Valentine's Day, family love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenNymeria/pseuds/QueenNymeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Sequel to 'Revelations' but can be read alone]</p><p>Robb and Catelyn are shopping for Valentine's Day gifts and they talk about marriage and cooking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. English is not my first language.
> 
> If you read Revelations, you need to know that Catelyn is completely different here. Actually, all the series talked about it: understanding and acceptance.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day everyone ♥  
> (but for me, it's only on 06/12)

**_Shopping_ **

 

“Mom, why are you doing this?”

 

“Stop complaining Robb! We need to find them something!”

 

“I know that! I said Arya was going to do it with me, don’t I?”

 

She sighed. “I want to prove you.”

 

“Prove what?”

 

“That I’m okay with all this.”

 

“You mean me and Jon or Sansa’s pregnancy?”

 

“Both! And Arya said you don’t know what to buy to him. It’s true?”

 

He bite his lip. “Yeah.”

 

“But you said you’re together for almost four years, how did you managed to do that?”

 

“Father helped me all the times.” They laughed. “I’m terrible choosing gifts.”

 

“Oh, Gods. I know. The only one thing that I’m _not proud_ about you.”

 

“Aunt Lyanna helped me sometimes as well.”

 

“I can’t imagine someone who knows more about your boyfriend than her.” Cat smiled.

 

“You’re really ok with this? I mean… You got really angry…”

 

“I know. But in those two weeks your father and Sansa helped me a lot. Helped me to see you’re the same, to see that you liking boys don’t change anything. You’re _my Robb_. You’ll _always_ be. But seriously, if someday Jon make you sad, I’ll kill him myself.”

 

Robb laughed. “Don’t have need for that, mom.”

 

“May I ask something?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Did you two have talked about marriage?”

 

He blushed. “Mom! Are you serious?!”

 

“Of course I am!” She grabbed his hand. “I mean, you two are together for a long time. Sansa’s dating Sandor for less time, but she’s going to marry him in a few weeks!”

 

“Yeah. Can’t believe my little sister’s going to marry before I do.” They laughed again. “But yeah, we talked about that once or twice.”

 

“Just?”

 

“It’s not easy. I mean, we’re both guys, and cousins…”

 

“But it’s possible.” He nodded. “You want it?”

 

“There’s nothing I want more than this.” Robb smiled, blushing.

 

“Jon is a good lad. But you’ll need to wait ok? Next year, maybe, but now it’s your sister’s time to shine.”

 

“She is _always_ shining!” Cat laughed aloud and Robb smiled more. It was good to be like that.

 

“Yeah, true. Call him to supper in Valentine’s Day. Or will you going to do something together?”

 

“We didn’t planned anything.”

 

“So bring him! Sansa will bring Sandor, and Arya will bring Gendry. And _of course_ you’ll be going to help me and Arya to prepare everything. Sansa can’t do it, or she’ll be sick.”

 

“Why? I don’t even--”

 

“Don’t try telling me you don’t know how to cook. I spoke with Lyanna and she told me you’ve cooked to Jon lots of times!”

 

“I _can’t believe_ she ratted me!” Catelyn couldn’t stop laughing at her son’s incredulous face.

 

-

 

-

 

“You could make him chocolate as well. Sansa said you can do it.”

 

“Aye, I do. It’s a good idea, actually.” Robb showed her two t-shirts, one black and white and other blue, both had some patterns stamped on the front. “Which one?”

 

“The blue one. Jon always liked blue, don’t you remember, Robb?”

 

“You’re right” He smiled. “So I’ll buy this one. And for dad?”

 

Cat showed him a grey work shirt, a red t-shirt and a black one. “You think he’ll like it? I can’t make him sweets.”

 

“Of course he’ll mom. You’re the best choosing gifts.” He kissed her on the cheek, like he always did before their fight.

 

-

 

-

 

_February, 14th - Morning and midday_

 

“Do you need any help?” Ned asked his wife.

 

“No. We can do that. We’re three. We can make a dinner.” She smiled.

 

“Three?”

 

“Me, Arya and Robb.”

 

“Robb can cook?” He arched an eyebrow.

 

“Your sister said so. Stop distracting me. We need to get this done.” Cat smiled and kissed him. “Go play with Bran and Rickon and take care of Sansa.” She kissed him lightly again and got back into the kitchen, just to find Robb helping Arya to do a lemon pie.

 

“Robb, will you do the pasta?”

 

“I said I would.” He smiled, moving away from his sister to prepare the bechamel sauce. It was Jon’s favorite. “I can take care of the lamb as well. You should help Arya with the dessert, mum.”

 

“Yeah, please.” The little one smiled. “I said it was _impossible_ to me to do the chocolate cake! There’s still some Robb’ chocolates on the fridge, but I _can’t do it_!” She said angry, causing her brother and her mother laughed at her.

 

-

 

-

 

_February, 14th - Night time_

 

They were sitting at the table, all couples together and Bran at Rickon’ side. The table was amazing. It had lamb to wine, pasta with bechamel sauce, syrian rice, roast beef, soup and carrot, lettuce and tomato salad. For dessert, there was lemon pie and chocolate cake.

 

“That’s amazing!” Ned smiled. “You three are amazing!”

 

“Wait!” Rickon called. “Robb helped? You were in the kitchen with mum and Arya all the time? Dad said you were out!”

 

The oldest laughed. “Yeah, I was. Something wrong with this?”

 

“Just… You’re not becoming a girl, right? I mean, normally only the girls cook.”

 

“Not only girls cook, Rickon.” Bran interrupted. “Robb’s cook is amazing, I’ve proved once. And it’s impossible to become a girl!” He said and everyone else laughed.

 

“But he likes boys. It isn’t a girl thing?” The eldest asked again and this time he didn’t got an answer right way.

 

“It’s not.” To Ned and Sansa’s surprise, Cat was the one who spoke. “It’s _absolutely normal_ , Rickon. Sometimes there is boys who likes boys and girls who likes girls. There’s nothing wrong with this.” She smiled to Robb. “He’s still the same brother he was always been.”

 

“I don’t care if he dates Jon. I think they’ll be married someday, don’t you think mom?”

 

“I’m _completely sure_ they will, my dear.” She smiled to them both, knowing.

 

“Maybe next year.” Robb said, showing everyone their engagement ring and got back eating, smiling more, Jon’s hand on his leg.

 

Catelyn smiled as well. “I’m looking forward to it. We all are.”

 


End file.
